stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Geleyns
Het Grote Archief Mocht je me dringend nodig hebben en ik ben afwezig, kun je me mailen. Gebruik dit alleen als het echt nodig is. Misbruik hiervan zal bestraft worden! ---- Bedankt voor je grote interesse in Wikistad! SPQRobin 28 apr 2007 20:52 (UTC) Zilverdistel 2007 Activiteit Hey Ruben, eerlijk gezegd missen we jou en je drive hier wel. Ben je nog van zins trg te komen op het zelfd activiteitsniveau? Hoogachtend, 28 jun 2007 18:18 (UTC) :Tja... Ik hoop dat ik na de vakantie terug actiever word. Sorry dat ik nu redelijk inactief ben... Mijn verontschuldigingen, ik zal me proberen nu nog zoveel mogelijk in te zetten. 28 jun 2007 18:20 (UTC) ::En helpt het als ik je moderator maak? :p 28 jun 2007 18:36 (UTC) :Robin.. ik ben ook niet activief hé; mss kan ik ook actiever worden als bureaucraat, nee? :P 28 jun 2007 18:45 (UTC) ::1) dat mag niet volgens de grondwet, 2) Je bent het actiefste van ons allemaal 28 jun 2007 18:52 (UTC) :::In de grondwet staat, dat het bij een absolute uitzondering wel es kan voorvalle; ma geen prob hoor :D 28 jun 2007 18:56 (UTC) ::::Hmm.. inactief he? :p 28 jun 2007 19:01 (UTC) :::::@Robin: Het zou me natuurlijk wel motiveren... :p 29 jun 2007 09:30 (UTC) :Dimi, schrijf anders in de Vredesgazet dat ik in een coma lig door een ongeval, dan is dat weer opgelost ;-) 29 jun 2007 14:00 (UTC) ::Oké, maar mag ik zo onbeleefd zijn te vragen what it is that takes you so long? 29 jun 2007 14:07 (UTC) :::Over mij mag je schrijven dat ik bezig ben met een lang staatsbezoek in Adlibita/Roemenië (lees het artikel Roemenië). 29 jun 2007 14:11 (UTC) ::::Tja, privézaken zal ik het maar noemen ;-) Na de vakantie zal ik weer terug op volle toeren draaien. 29 jun 2007 15:10 (UTC) :::::Nog twee maand dus... :-( 29 jun 2007 15:17 (UTC) Stemlokaal Zoveel stemmingen ineens? :P 2 jul 2007 11:42 (UTC) :Ik vond dat de grondwet enige gebrekken had. 2 jul 2007 11:48 (UTC) ::I'm glad your back in the game Ruben! 2 jul 2007 11:58 (UTC) :::Ik dacht: Ons land gaat naar de haaien nu ik er niet ben, ik zal maar snel een paar wetsvoorstellen indien om alles onder controle te houden en te laten voelen dat ik er nog steeds ben ;-) 2 jul 2007 12:03 (UTC) ::::(maar je laatste voorstel gaat echt te ver! 2 jul 2007 12:05 (UTC)) :::::Dimitri, je weet dat we (staatsleiders + MvE) zeer tolerant zijn er zal dus niets veranderen behalve dat we de concerngroei onder controle hebben. Het zijn grote ondernemingen en we willen voorkomen dat teveel nieuwelingen massaal bedrijven gaan aanmaken. Van jouw concerns zullen nooit klachten komen, ze zijn goed maakt, ik heb er bewondering voor. Ik hoop dat je mijn standpunt nu beter begrijpt. 2 jul 2007 12:20 (UTC) Bravo Vanaf vandaag hou ik van jou! :P --Moriad 2 jul 2007 12:58 (UTC) :Even vermeld: Ik ben heteroseksueel. Sorry dat ik je moet teleurstellen. ;-D 2 jul 2007 13:03 (UTC) :: :P ::: Vandaag een drukke dag, met al die nieuwe wetsvoorstellen :-) 2 jul 2007 13:35 (UTC) :::: (Zo straffe praat, doe zo verder en je haalt de (roddel)pers 2 jul 2007 13:46 (UTC)) :::::Ai... 2 jul 2007 13:56 (UTC) ::::::"seksualiteit in twijfel getrokken"?!! 2 jul 2007 14:11 (UTC) :::::::Haha, de pers toch altijd! 2 jul 2007 14:18 (UTC) ::::::::Ik moet toch eens een hartig woordje spreken met die redacteur! 2 jul 2007 14:18 (UTC) :::::::::Pakt hem niet te hard aan hé! :P 2 jul 2007 14:21 (UTC) ::::::::::Ik neem deze basebalknuppel alleen mij om mijn woorden wat kracht bij te zetten... ;-) 2 jul 2007 14:22 (UTC) :::::::::::Haha - ZOEKTE BOEL OFWA !!! 2 jul 2007 14:25 (UTC) ::::::::::::Neen, ik zoek de redacteur ^^ 2 jul 2007 14:26 (UTC) :::::::::::::A... oke. 2 jul 2007 14:27 (UTC) :'t Is toch belangrijk da ne mens es lacht é ~ 2 jul 2007 18:27 (UTC) Aandelen Ik heb gezien dat je 5% van de aandelen bezit in MenM Corp. Deze zou ik graag over willen nemen, hiervoor in de plaats kan ik 10% van de aandelen in Forambo en een plaats als CFO aanbieden. Ik hoop snel iets te horen. --Moriad 2 jul 2007 18:26 (UTC) :Ik behoud liever deze aandelen. MenM Corp. is een bedrijf met toekomst. 2 jul 2007 20:25 (UTC) Hotel Requies De Libra Groep is interesseert in de overnamen van Hotel Requies, is dit mogelijk? --Moriad 5 jul 2007 16:19 (UTC) :Samenwerking, waarbij u 49% procent van de aandelen krijgt, ja. Volledige overname door Libra Groep, nee. 5 jul 2007 17:39 (UTC) SHBB He Ruben ben je soms geinteresseerd voor een baan bij SHBB?Bob I 5 jul 2007 16:54 (UTC) :Niet echt nee. Toch bedankt. 5 jul 2007 17:40 (UTC) .. Hmm.. :P. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 14:22 (UTC) Proficiat, moderator! Doordat iedereen 'voor' stemde op deze wet, ben je nu moderator! 6 jul 2007 14:25 (UTC) :Hmm.. mogen degenen die rijker zijn dan de eerste minister ook moderatorrechten? :P. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 14:28 (UTC) ::Staat niet in de grondwet! :-) Doe een voorstel... Misschien... 6 jul 2007 14:31 (UTC) ::: :p lol 6 jul 2007 14:35 (UTC) ::::(na bwc) Hoe bedoel je, doe een voorstel? He, arme gozer (zie Overleg:Ministerie van Economie) :P, ik bedoel mein herr President, waar moet ik het dan voorstellen? Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 14:36 (UTC) ::::::In het stemlokaal, waar anders! 6 jul 2007 14:38 (UTC) :::::::Sinds wanneer is dat zo? :S Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 14:40 (UTC) ::::::::Ben je nu ermee aan het lachen of wat? :p 6 jul 2007 14:44 (UTC) :::::::::Nee, ik ben op het moment mezelf aan het slaan.. dat ik veel eerder kandidaat kon zijn voor het dictatuur moderatorschap. :P. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 14:47 (UTC) ::::::::::Jezelf aan het slaan? LOL 6 jul 2007 14:57 (UTC) Even wat uitleg: * Een anonieme gebruiker drie dagen blokkeren die een maand geleden één keer gevandaliseerd heeft, is totaal overbodig. * Pagina's die jij persoonlijk terug wil, moet je niet zomaar terugzetten. Eerst moeten we het *eens* zijn (op WS:WEG) Het is eigenlijk heel duidelijk: Mods voeren alleen uit wat er beslist is, niet wat je zelf vindt. Dit is enkel wat uitleg/info/tips hoor. 6 jul 2007 16:56 (UTC) :1) Een straf mag niet ontlopen worden. Ook al is hij vergeten. :2) Bij WS:WEG waren bijna alle stemmen tegen het verwijderen van de straten. Stationstr. en Parklaan bleven dus officieel, maar toch had je ze verwijdert. b 6 jul 2007 16:58 (UTC) ::# Toch vind ik dat het nutteloos is. Die komt dat toch nooit meer te weten... :-) ::# http://stad.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wikistad:Te_verwijderen_pagina%27s&oldid=14192 "Ok. Ik zal ze binnenkort nog eens opnieuw maken maar dan uitgebreider." Ok, maar je moet er dan wel aan werken he! 7 jul 2007 12:30 (UTC) :::Ok, kun je ze terug zetten, dan zal ik er een hele geschiedenis aan vastzetten. 7 jul 2007 13:20 (UTC) Quantas Medewerker worden? Je krijgt 49% van de aandelen, en je mag ontwerpen, ontwerpen, meehelpen en meehelpen. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 14:39 (UTC) :Nee, bedankt. 6 jul 2007 14:45 (UTC) ::Geldt dit aanbod ook voor mij? Ik ben namelijk dol op Quantas. 6 jul 2007 17:25 (UTC) :::Ja hoor! Graag zelfs :). Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 17:35 (UTC) ::::Thnx! 6 jul 2007 17:38 (UTC) > '''Quantas NG Ga eens kijken op NG-Company, ik heb logo's gemaakt, maar er is percies iets mis mee... Bij jou ook? 6 jul 2007 17:30 (UTC) :Ik zie niet echt een fout, behalbe dat het slecht leesbaar is (omwille van de grootte), maar bij Mining is de NG-Company weggevallen (te bleek). 6 jul 2007 18:44 (UTC) ::Ai. Ik kan geeneen logo zien, alleen de typische vierkantjes met rode kruisjes door... 6 jul 2007 18:48 (UTC) :::Te zwaar? 6 jul 2007 18:49 (UTC) ::::mss, ik denk dat ik ze morgen eens opnieuw (kleiner en duidelijker) ga uploaden. 6 jul 2007 18:52 (UTC) Mening Ik heb op de pagina Dimitri Neyt een plaatsje voor meningen van andere burgers: Dimitri Neyt#Anderen over de vicepresident. Wil je daar mss iets schrijven? 6 jul 2007 20:13 (UTC) LPD De LPD heet ook u welkom, Ruben. Ben je geïnteresseerd in een bepaalde functie binnen de partij? Je bent namelijk een van de grootste Libertanen en kan voor stemmen zorgen (maar da's nog niet voor nu :D) 10 jul 2007 06:38 (UTC) :He Ruben ben je soms geinteresseerd in een lidmaatschap van mijn partij? of kom ik nu te laat?Bob I 10 jul 2007 10:02 (UTC) :Ik ga nog even wachten met een partij kiezen. Mss dat ik zelfs onafhankelijk blijf. De tijd zal het uitmaken. 10 jul 2007 10:06 (UTC) ::Ok, maar je bent altijd welkom.Bob I 10 jul 2007 10:09 (UTC) Test test blackmail Global Beste abonnee, Je zult iedere zaterdag een weekoverzicht krijgen van het beste nieuws en als u wilt ook het allernieuwste artikel(s). U wordt gevraagd om erbij te zetten wat u prefereert. Mvg, Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 13:38 (UTC) :Ik wil alles ;-) Libertaan, wereldburger (rijmt wel niet maar kom) :P 11 jul 2007 15:12 (UTC) Partijen Aangezien we de stemming toch aan het verliezen zijn willen Maarten M en ik de derde, en laatste partij oprichten. Namenlijk de centrum-rechtse Democratische Partij. Doe je eraan mee? Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 16:00 (UTC) :Ik help mee, maar nog niet 100% pas als de stemming officieel voorbij is dan geef ik me ten volle. 11 jul 2007 16:04 (UTC) ff offtopic ;-) http://home.planet.nl/~putt1340/bestanden/DSCI0242.JPG 11 jul 2007 16:35 (UTC) ::Ok. Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 17:08 (UTC) :(Is dat eu.. Leuven? 11 jul 2007 17:13 (UTC)) ::Ondertussen weet zelfs deze kaaskop hier dat dat het station van Leuven is. ;). Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 17:15 (UTC) :::Kaaskop! Ela ela, ik ben belg hoor :D 11 jul 2007 17:16 (UTC) ::::Bãi, ik had het wel over mezelluf h''eu''r. Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 17:18 (UTC) :::::haha, en ehm ja, het is inderdaad het station van leuven :p 11 jul 2007 17:19 (UTC) ::::::ow. 11 jul 2007 17:20 (UTC)